


The Demon King's Decision

by bexara



Series: The Demon King's Romantic Problems [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his 18th b-day, Yuuri decides to tell Wolfram once and for all that there will be no wedding between them. Wolfram  doesn't take the news well, and something unexpected occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon King's Decision

The sweet scent of Makoku roses drifted upon the night breeze that gently blew through the lushly blooming garden. Nestled in the colorful and fragrant flora, a marble fountain splashed merrily, its crystal clear waters reflecting the blinking stars that sparkled brightly in the midnight sky. Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Demon King, sat on the garden's sole stone bench and inhaled deeply, trying without much success to let the tranquility of his surroundings calm his overworked nerves. There was a reason he was out of his room, out of his bed, at this time of night. A reason that had hair the color of summer sunshine and eyes that could rival the deepest emeralds.

Sighing, Yuuri tilted his head back and closed his eyes, hoping by some miracle a solution would reveal itself to his ever present dilemma. He sat motionless for several minutes, frantically racking his brain. As always, he could not find a solution to the problem that wouldn't bring pain to someone he cared deeply about. He had let the situation drag out for almost three years without a resolution for that very reason. However, Yuuri couldn't put it off much longer. If only he could go back, back to that first day at Blood Pledge Castle.

Gah, whining and what ifs wouldn't help him. The Demon King told himself he was a man, and a man faced his problems head on. Yuuri would go back to his room, march right up to his bed, wake the blonde sleeping there and let the other know once and for all that a marriage was  _not_  going to take place between the two of them. Bolstered somewhat by this inner pep talk, the black-haired young man made his way back into the castle.

Standing before the door to his bedchamber, Yuuri hesitated. Once again, indecision gripped him. Still, it had to be done. Straightening his shoulder, the young king ruthlessly squashed his anxiety and pushed open the door. Making his way to the bed, Yuuri looked down at the slumbering figure sprawled there.

As always, Yuuri was stuck by the sheer beauty of the other boy. (Though boy just didn't seem the right word, since Wolfram had lived for almost eighty-five years.) When Yuuri had first seen Wolfram, he had thought the young Mazoku had resembled an angel rather than a demon. A shaft of silver moonlight, streaming through the windows, softly illuminated Wolfram's sleeping body. The halo of light only added to the other's angelic appearance. Of course, that appearance hid a sharp tongue and terrible temper. Yuuri had been on the receiving end of both more times than he could count.

Wolfram lay in his normal sleeping attire, a frothy pink gown that always seemed to slip off one shoulder to reveal pale, smooth skin. In the almost three years since he had become the Demon King, Yuuri should have become used to the sight. He hadn't. Indeed, as the years had progressed, Yuuri had become increasingly uncomfortable around Wolfram in that nightgown. He tried not to delve too deeply into the reasons for that.

Mustering his courage, Yuuri reached out his hand and gently touched the blonde's arm.

"Wolfram," he called, "wake up."

Wolfram moaned softly and slowly opened his eyes.

"Yuuri?" the young man's sleep roughened voice was huskier than usual as he looked up at Yuuri sleepily. "What time is it?"

Sitting down on the bed, Yuuri said, "A little after midnight."

Wolfram's green eyes narrowed, "What are you doing this late at night? Come to bed."

"I need to talk to you about something," Yuuri replied.

Rolling over, Wolfram spoke again, his voice now muffled by the pillow, "I'm tired, Yuuri. We can talk in the morning."

"No we can't," Yuri's tone was firm, "this is something we should have discussed three years ago."

At those words, Yuuri saw the delicate curve of the other boy's back stiffen. Turning slowly, Wolfram stared up at Yuuri, his normally expressive face emotionless.

"No," Wolfram said calmly, before Yuuri could say anything.

"We need to talk about this Wolf—."

"I said no!" the blonde youth's quivering voice was the only sign of his distress.

"Please, Wolfram, don't make this any harder than it has to be," Yuuri pleaded earnestly.

He did not want to hurt the other boy. In fact, he could honestly say that he considered Wolfram his best friend now, and the thought of bringing pain to that friend made Yuuri's own heart ache. When he said as much to Wolfram, the young Mazoku finally showed some emotion on his face.

"I cannot be just your  _friend_ , Yuuri, you should have realized that by now," Wolfram said through gritted teeth.

"Wolfram, I—."

"No!" Wolfram suddenly reached out and grabbed Yuuri's arm, pulling the dark-haired boy down. In the blink of an eye, Yuuri was flat on his back, arms pinned at his side. Though he looked delicate, all of the training Wolfram had done as a soldier had made the blonde physically stronger than Yuuri. Try as he might, the young king could not break Wolfram's hold on him.

Looking up into Wolfram's face, Yuuri was shocked by the raw expression he saw there.

Gulping loudly, Yuuri asked, "What are you doing, Wolfram?"

Wolfram laughed harshly, a sound Yuuri had never heard the other make before.

"Isn't it obvious, Your Majesty? Three years ago you promised yourself to me, whether you meant it or not. I have been patient all this time, hoping you would overcome your human mores and accept our relationship. I am tired of waiting. If you won't give me what you promised, then by Shinou I will take it by force!"

Saying that, Wolfram dragged Yuuri's struggling arms up and transferred his wrists to one hand while the other hand ripped open Yuuri's shirt. Fully settling his weight on the figure beneath him, the blonde leaned down and ground his mouth against Yuuri's. The kiss was so harsh, so savage, that Yuuri tasted blood in his mouth.

Yuuri lay stunned under the onslaught, mind blank as he tried to grasp just what was happening to him.  _Was this cruel, lustful creature really Wolfram?_  Yuuri thought dazedly as Wolfram's free hand roved over the dark-haired boy's bare chest while he continued the rapacious kiss. Finding the soft flesh of one of Yuuri's small nipples, Wolfram pinched and plucked at the sensitive nub before rolling it in his fingers. Yuuri gasped at the sensation, scared by Wolfram's rough actions and his own muddled feelings.

When Wolfram's roaming hand flicked open the button of Yuuri's pants, he felt fear roll over him in waves so tangible he could almost taste them. He didn't want this! Tears began to leak from his eyes before he began sobbing in earnest. His body shuddered violently from the force of his sobs. The shock was so great, he couldn't even call upon the Demon King's power to save himself.

When those cries finally registered on Wolfram, he ceased his motions. Looking down, he saw Yuuri's tear-ravaged face, lips swollen and blood stained from the ferocity of his kiss. Wolfram reared back in shock, the haze of anger that had filled him when Yuuri began to break off their engagement seemed to disappear in the face of his loved one's pain.

Looking up, Yuuri saw tears streaming down Wolfram's own face. Regret filled the other's trembling voice as he said, "Yuuri. I am sorry...I didn't mean…I didn't want…"

Wolfram didn't finish his sentence as he let go of Yuuri's wrists and jumped off the bed. He had only taken a few steps when he fell to his knees on the floor. Doubling over, the young Mazoku wept uncontrollably as he rocked back and forth on his knees. Slowly sitting up on the bed, Yuuri watched his friend suffer in self loathing and felt guilt stir his own conscience. While no one deserved to be assaulted, Yuuri could be honest with himself now and say that he understood why the other boy had acted the way he did.

Yuuri had almost three years to end his mistaken engagement to Wolfram, but he had not done it. Saying he didn't want to hurt his friend, Yuuri had justified to himself his decision to keep putting it off. The Demon King was quite aware of how Wolfram felt about him. The kind thing to do would have been to nip the whole thing in the bud before Wolfram had reason to hope. Now, Yuuri had to wonder if, somewhere deep inside, he didn't enjoy having Wolfram chase after him. If that was true, then Yuuri just might be the actual bad guy in this situation.

Standing up, Yuuri padded softly across the floor and knelt down in front of Wolfram. Showing none of his usual hesitation, he reached out and gathered Wolfram's shaking body in his arms.

"Don't cry Wolfram. Please don't cry."

Yuuri repeated those phrases over and over until they reached the other boy. As Wolfram quieted, Yuuri leaned back until he could see the blonde's face. The sorrow there was so strong, so real, that Yuuri hurt just looking at it. Reaching up, he wiped at the tears falling from Wolfram's eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Wolfram."

"Why are you apologizing to me, Yuuri? I am the one who committed the crime." Wolfram's voice was filled with scorn for himself. "I not only assaulted Yuuri, my friend, but also the person of the Demon King. I am unfit as a soldier and as a Mazoku."

Pulling away, Wolfram lowered his head until it touched the floor and said, "Although I do not deserve it, please forgive me, Yuuri."

Not liking the image of his proud friend abasing himself like that, Yuuri stood up and pulled the other boy to his feet.

"Please don't do that, Wolfram. There is no need."

Walking back to the bed, Yuuri sat down and continued, "Though I was scared, I can understand how my own actions may have contributed to yours. For that, I apologize. If I really wanted to end the engagement, I could have done it at the beginning. I didn't, though, did I? I wonder what that means, Wolfram."

Wolfram moved toward Yuuri and hesitantly sat down by the young king, as if he was afraid Yuuri would bolt at being too close to the blonde.

"I know what it means, Yuuri, and I have for a long time. You are just too oblivious, that is why I call you a wimp."

A ghost of a smile flirted across Wolfram's lips as he said the last statement, provoking Yuuri's conditioned response of "Don't call me that!"

They both laughed at that, easing some of the tension between them. Wolfram continued speaking.

"I could always feel your eyes on me, you know. And you always found some excuse to touch me, no matter what kind of situation we found ourselves in. It was hell waiting for you to realize what your own actions meant. That's why I got so angry earlier. You were denying me, and you were denying yourself."

Yuuri could only sit there, stunned. Had he really done those embarrassing things? As scene after scene played in his mind, he discovered that Wolfram was right.  _Maybe that was why I was so adamant earlier about breaking off the engagement_ , Yuuri thought to himself.  _Maybe I was subconsciously scared of my feelings._

"You also call my name in your sleep," Wolfram taunted, finally back to his normal self.

Blushing, Yuuri cried out, "N-no way! You're the one always calling out 'wimp, wimp' in  _your_  sleep."

"So now we know we both dream about each other," Wolfram smiled. "Isn't that something that people in love do?"

_Love_. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat at hearing that word. Was it true? Did he love Wolfram? Certainly, the idea went against the norm taught by his upbringing. Still, Yuuri had to admit that he was drawn to Wolfram. The other boy was strong, in both conviction and pride. He cared deeply and protected those he loved even when his own life was in peril. He was a brat, yes, but he could show amazing kindness and empathy when situations warranted it. Of course, there was also the fact the Wolfram was quite possibly the most beautiful person Yuuri had ever met.

Never having been in love before, Yuuri could only speculate that maybe all of those things did indeed add up to love. Onyx eyes met green ones as Yuuri looked at Wolfram for some kind of confirmation. What he found was the other boy looking at him with an expression so tender, so loving, that he felt heat burn in his cheeks once more.

"What are you looking at?" Yuuri asked defiantly.

"The face of the one I love more than my own life," Wolfram replied softly.

Feeling as if he would be swallowed up by his embarrassment, Yuuri said grumpily, "Don't say lame things like that."

"I don't care if I am lame," Wolfram laughed.

As his laughter faded, Wolfram's demeanor became serious once again. Gently, oh so gently as if he were handling a precious, breakable object, the young Mazoku reached out and clasped Yuuri's face between his hands.

"I have told you before that I love you, Yuuri. Love does not give anyone the right to do what I did to you earlier, however. I will go to my grave regretting my actions this night."

"Wolfram, I—."

"Shh," Wolfram placed his finger against Yuuri's lips to still the other boy's words, "I know your nature and how quick you are to forgive. Though it is inconvenient at times, it is one of the traits that makes you who you are. You are a much better man than I, Your Majesty."

Uncomfortable with Wolfram's praise, Yuuri mumbled, "Don't call me 'Your Majesty'."

"But that is what you are, Yuuri, my own, precious Demon King. And, even if you weren't king, you would still be the ruler of my heart."

Yuuri flopped back on the bed with a groan and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Ugh, don't say stuff like that, Wolfram. You sound like Gunter."

The bed shifted and Yuuri removed his arm to see Wolfram leaning over him. The blonde lowered his head and Yuuri cringed, his mind unwillingly replaying violent scene before.

"Don't be frightened. I just want to erase the pain from before," Wolfram said and slowly closed the distance between them.

Yuuri had ample time to turn his head away, but he chose not to. Wolfram tenderly lapped at the young king's mouth, paying particular attention to where he had cut it earlier. The hot, moist tongue then lightly licked the seam between Yuuri's lips before Wolfram gently sucked the dark-haired boy's full bottom lip into his mouth.

Letting go, the blonde whispered against Yuuri's lips, "Please, accept me, Yuuri."

Wolfram probed the seam of his lips again and, this time, Yuuri opened his mouth and granted the other entrance. Taking advantage of this surrender, Wolfram slid his tongue inside and begin exploring the soft warmth of Yuuri's mouth. The raven-haired king lay stunned, unable to believe how good it actually felt to be kissed by another  _boy_. Wolfram seemed to pour all of his feelings for his fiancé into that kiss, a kiss so sweet and pure that Yuuri couldn't stop the tears that welled up in his dark eyes.

Tired of fighting against his emotions, Yuuri gave himself up to the sensations coursing through him and wrapped his arms around Wolfram's back, pulling the other boy closer. When the torn sides of his shirt were pushed open, Yuuri stiffened for just a moment before forcing his body to relax. As if apologizing for its cruelty before, Wolfram's pale hand massaged Yuuri's chest in slow, sensuous circles. The blonde used his palm to softly rub back and forth across the other boy's nipple, causing the tiny bud to stiffen. Yuuri felt a slow heat begin to burn in his body at the sensation.

Ending the kiss, Wolfram released Yuuri's mouth and began to nibble down the side of his throat. When teeth grazed a particularly sensitive spot, Yuuri squirmed against his will and gasped. A warm chuckle caressed his skin.

"You like that, huh Yuuri," Wolfram's voice was darkly seductive, completely unlike his normal tone.

Before Yuuri could answer, Wolfram kissed his way to the nipple he had previously been teasing. Yurri tensed as Wolfram hovered there, hot breath misting upon the hardened nub. When Wolfram just stayed like that, Yuuri unconsciously arched his body, thrusting the nipple into the blonde's mouth. Wolfram hummed in approval and licked the sweetly begging bud. Yuuri felt that lick all the way in his groin.

"Hah!" heard himself cry and was startled by the sound.   
  
 _This is bad_ , the thought swam to the surface as Wolfram left Yuuri's nipple and licked a path down his chest. Wolfram paused to lick and nip at Yuuri's navel, before trailing his tongue to the top of the other boy's pajama pants. Wolfram's emerald eyes stared up at Yuuri as he leisurely slid his tongue to trace the space between the top of the pants and Yuuri's belly.  _Crap, this is really bad_ , Yuuri thought to himself, alarmed now by how fast things were progressing. He had never even gotten this far with a girl!

"Wolfram wait," he gasped out as the blonde devil at his midsection deftly pulled open the pants.

"What is it, Yuuri?"

"Um, something's not right. Shouldn't our positions be reversed?"

Wolfram looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Er…well, that's because…that's because…," whatever Yuuri had intended to say flew straight out of his mind as Wolfram's hand closed around his hardened length.

"Nng," Yuuri's eyes closed and his head fell back with a groan at the feeling. Wolfram started stroking the throbbing shaft, slowly at first then faster as he picked up a rhythm that had Yuuri's body thrashing upon the bed.

"Ahh….oh….mmm," Yuuri couldn't suppress the moans pouring from his mouth. These feelings were all new to him and overwhelmed his senses.

Something soft, warm and wet closed around his aching penis. His eyes flew open to see Wolfram's glistening pink lips wrap themselves around his quivering flesh. The erotic deed contrasted so completely with those angelic features, that it was too much for Yuuri.

"Hah…no….uh…aaaahhhh!" Yuri cried out as he shattered, the heat exploding from his body in a rush and spilling into that sweet mouth.

Panting and dazed, Yuuri lay staring up at the ceiling. He had just climaxed in another guy's mouth. His mind couldn't quite grasp it. A rustling sound came to him, but he was too satiated to turn his head to investigate. It was only when he felt the cool night air caress his bottom that Yuuri realized Wolfram had removed his pants completely. Startled, Yuuri looked to see that Wolfram had also removed his own clothing.

The sight of that pale, slim body was momentarily distracting and Yuuri stared in fascination until felt something cold and wet touch his backside. The fragrant scent of the massage oil Gisela had made for the Demon King wafted into his nose and Yuuri realized exactly what was trickling between his legs. The realization sobered Yuuri, sweeping away the last vestiges of the contentment his release had brought him.

"Wolfram, let's talk about thi— _Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ " Yuuri screamed as Wolfram thrust into his body.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" he beat his fists at Wolfram's shoulders. That freaking hurt!

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's flailing arms and pinned them down, before saying, "Calm down, Yuuri."

"Calm down? Calm down?" Yuuri said hysterically. "You try being in my place and then tell me to calm down!"

Fat tears rolled down Yuuri's face. Wolfram kissed them away and said, "Just give it a moment, and it will get better. Wimp."

Yuuri was outraged to be called that name while they were in such an intimate position. He started to yell at the blonde figure on top of him, when the sound of rushing feet and clanging armor reached his ears. He only had half a second to understand what that sound meant when the door to his bedchamber burst open. Conrad, followed by Gunter, Gwendal and about half a dozen armed soldiers, barreled into the room, swords drawn.

Yuuri could only stare in stupefaction at the other men. A look that was returned in kind as the other men took in the scene before them. Yuuri, on his back and naked except for the torn remains of his shirt. Wolfram, also naked and laying on top of Yuuri, legs tangled and lower body joined with the young king's.

Closing his eyes, Yuuri counted to ten, sure this was all some horrible dream he would awake from shortly. Just like those ones where you dreamed you went to school naked. He hadn't gotten past five when a high-pitched yelp and the sound of something solid thumping against the floor reached him.

"Ah, Gunter fainted," someone said in alarm.

Yuuri opened his eyes to see that this was, in fact, no dream. Gunter was passed out on the floor while several of the soldiers tried to revive him. Gwendal just stared in shock at the duo, while Conrad leaned against the wall and smiled. At that moment, Josak skidded into the room, weapon raised.

"Where's the dang— _oh ho_ , what's this," the orange-headed solider whistled loudly. "Way to go Lord von Bielfeld!"

Conrad cleared his throat and Josak did his best impression of a contrite man, "Ah, I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"Get out," Yuuri's voice was almost non-existent. The sound seemed to break Wolfram out his own bemusement.

"Everyone out!" Wolfram ordered loudly.

"Now!" he roared when no one moved.

That command seemed to galvanize the other men and they began exiting the room, murmuring among themselves. Josak stopped and hoisted Gunter over his shoulder, the other man now awake and sobbing mightily.

"Your  _Majestyyyyyyyyy!_ " Gunter's cry echoed as he was carried away.

Gwendal followed, stopping at the doorway to say sternly over his shoulder, "I trust we will be planning a royal wedding in the not-too distant future."

Conrad just smiled affectionately as he bowed and said, "Your Majesty, Wolfram," before leaving and softly closing the door behind him.

Wolfram sighed heavily and turned back to Yuuri, only to find the other boy staring fixedly at nothing, pupils dilated and face lax.

"Oi, Yuuri," Wolfram said sharply, trying to get the other's attention.

"Yuuri doesn't live here anymore," came the monotone reply.

At that Wolfram, shook the dark-haired boy's shoulders, "Snap out of it, Yuuri! Yuuri!"

"Argh!" Yuuri suddenly came to his senses and roughly pushed Wolfram away, only wincing slightly at the pain of their bodies separating. Jumping up, he ran to the closet, hissing in discomfort with each step.

"What are you doing, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked as the Demon King haphazardly threw on clothing.

"I'm going to find the first puddle of water I can and go back to earth," Yuuri responded in a much too rational manner.

"Wait, Yuuri, let's talk about it," Wolfram's tone was distressed.

"There's nothing to talk about," Yuuri cried out and ran for the door.

Seeing the dark-haired boy meant business, Wolfram popped up and rushed after him. Hearing the sound of feet padding after him, Yuuri turned and saw Wolfram's naked form pursuing him.

"Gah," the king yelled, "don't run after me naked!"

"Don't make me chase you naked," Wolfram retorted.

The two boys dashed down the hall, oblivious to the three figures that huddled in the shadows. A tinkling sound came as money exchanged hands.

"I knew Wolfram would win," said a smug feminine voice.

Her two companions grumbled loudly as they moved down the hall.

"Cheer up," the voice spoke again. "There is still Sir Weller's love life to bet on. And also, Lord von Voltaire and Lord von Christ and…," the voice continued on as the three maids disappeared around the corner.

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, why did I make Wolfram the top? Well, at the time I wrote this I was also quite addicted to BL drama CDs. Yuuri's voice actor, Takahiro Sakurai, just happened to be in about a jillion of them and he was the screaming bottom in like 90% of them. Once I started hearing him in those roles, when I would go back to KKM I just couldn't help but see Yuuri in that light. And, Wolf has always been the aggressor. Not to everyone's taste, I know. Oh well, there is a sequel, too, since Wolf didn't get his "happy ending." It's called "The Demon King'd Dilemma" and I will be posting it as well. Thanks for reading.


End file.
